


Duty

by protectoroffaeries



Series: Across the Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: We must do what we have to, even if it doesn't allow for what we desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Satine ~ Italics 
> 
> Obi-Wan ~ Normal
> 
> Both ~ Bold

_ I have a duty _

_ I see beyond the shallow depths _

_ Of waging war as in the age of old _

_ Of turning of our children to monsters _

_ Of pitting ourselves against the peacekeepers _

_ Mandalore will no longer be a ravished and ruined world scarred with generations of hatred _

 

I have a duty

I see beyond the emotional confines

Of drowning in anger and aggression

Of choking on the thought of death

Of falling to the intoxicating subtleties of love

Jedi will only be governed and guided by the Light side of the Force which consumes all attachment

 

_ I have a duty  _

_ But it disappears when I am beside you _

_ You are my fearsome protector, my gallant knight, my chivalrous gentleman _

_ You disrupt my destiny as war disrupts the natural state of peace _

_ You will not stay with me _

_ My purpose is to paint golden skies and healthy children across the weathered landscape of Mandalore _

 

I have a duty

But it vanishes when I am beside you

You are my outspoken pacifist, my graceful duchess, my resolute lady

You stop my mission like sabers stop the guilty destroyers of peace

You will not stay with me

My purpose is to preserve life as a humble servant to the Order, the galaxy, and the Force

 

_ I have a duty  _

_ Thousands upon thousands rely on my strength  _

_ Yet I am not strong enough to resist the temptation that is you _

_ How can I fulfill my duty? _

 

I have a duty 

Years and years of following the will of the Force

Yet I cannot let go of the damning passion I feel for you

How can I fulfill my duty?

 

_ We must wade in different waters _

We must let the flame die 

_ We have duties that do not coincide  _

We have fates crossed by the stars

 

_ I have a duty, _

I have a duty,

**and we have no duty unto each other.**


End file.
